FVJEUU3CJ44FKWSWLE
(0:19.3) Remember the words you told me (0:21.3) Love me 'til the day I die (0:24.5) (0:26.7) Surrender my everything 'Cause you made me believe you're mine (0:32.6) (0:34.8) Yeah, you used to call me baby (0:37.3) Now you're calling me by name (0:40.6) (0:43.2) Takes one to know one, yeah, you beat me at my own damn game (0:48.8) (0:51.0) You push and you push and I'm pulling away (0:53.5) Pulling away from you (0:55.2) I give and I give and I give and you take (0:57.7) Give and you take (0:58.6) Youngblood (1:00.1) Say you want me, say you want me (1:02.2) out of your life (1:03.8) Then I'm just a dead man walking tonight (1:08.0) But you need it, yeah, you need it (1:10.3) all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh Youngblood (1:16.1) Say you want me, say you want me (1:18.2) back in your life So I’m just a dead man crawling tonight (1:24.1) 'Cause I need it, (1:25.3) yeah, I need it (1:26.3) all of the time (1:27.8) Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh (1:31.2) Lately our conversations End like it's the last goodbye (1:36.7) (1:39.0) Then one of us gets too drunk And calls about a hundred times (1:45.0) (1:46.6) So who you been calling, baby? (1:49.4) Nobody could take my place (1:52.8) (1:55.0) When you looking at those strangers (1:57.3) Hope to God you see my face (2:01.0) Youngblood (2:04.1) Say you want me, say you want me (2:06.2) out of your life (2:07.9) Then I'm just a dead man walking tonight (2:12.0) But you need it, (2:13.3) yeah, you need it (2:14.3) all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh Youngblood (2:20.2) Say you want me, (2:21.3) say you want me (2:22.3) back in your life So I’m just a dead man crawling tonight (2:27.9) 'Cause I need it, yeah, I need it (2:30.2) all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh (2:35.1) You push and you push and I'm pulling away (2:37.6) Pulling away from you I give and I give and I give and you take Give and you take (2:43.0) You're running around and I'm running away (2:45.5) Running away from you, (2:47.5) (2:48.4) mmm, from you (2:50.0) Youngblood Say you want me, say you want me (2:54.2) out of your life Then I'm just a dead man walking tonight (3:00.1) But you need it, yeah, you need it (3:02.3) all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh Youngblood (3:08.2) Say you want me, say you want me (3:10.2) back in your life So I’m just a dead man crawling tonight (3:16.1) 'Cause I need it, (3:17.2) yeah, I need it (3:18.2) all of the time Yeah, ooh, ooh, ooh (3:23.1) You push and you push and I'm pulling away (3:25.5) Pulling away from you I give and I give and I give and you take (3:29.5) Give and you take (3:30.6) Youngblood (3:32.2) Say you want me, say you want me (3:34.2) out of your life Then I'm just a dead man walking tonight (3:40.3)